jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Kolejny fan JWS
O mnie: Koniec końców, przypałętałeś/-aś się tutaj, co? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, kim ja jestem? Nie wiesz, no właśnie. Ale zapewne domyślasz się, że jestem ogromnym fanem JWS. Nie mam zamiaru pisać tutaj swojej autobiografii, bo te są długie i nudne. Dlatego ograniczę się do moich zainteresowań i do wspomnienia, że jestem studentem Warszawskiej Polibudy. MUZYKA Uwielbiam muzykę. Co do gatunków...rock, hard rock, rock n' roll, metal (głównie thrash metal z lat 80'), punk, post punk, ogólnie nowa fala, reggae, rock progresywny, muzyka elektroniczna, blues, i niech będzie muzyka filmowa i ,,growa". Od biedy może być również pop (głównie ten stary, np. Michael Jackson) i rap (pojedyncze kawałki). Nawet niech będzie disco polo (ale tutaj także TYLKO ten stary...). Jakiś czas temu odkryłem też, że taki synthwave (Kavinsky na przykład) jest genialny. Ulubiony zespół bądź artysta zależy od tego, na co mam aktualnie fazę. W 2013 powiedziałbym, że Metallica (pierwsze pięć albumów, oczywiście), Iron Maiden i Black Sabbath. W 2014 byłoby to Joy Division. W 2015 to najpewniej nasz polski Kult i różni artyści z gatunku synthwave. W 2016 ... nie wiem, Kraftwerk na przykład? Pink Floyd? Cała nowa fala? Nie pamiętam :P W 2017 to zapewne byłoby rosyjskie Кино i nasza polska Siekiera. A teraz... w sumie to ja wszystkiego słucham. FILMY Filmy oglądam różne. Czołówka: - cały świat JWS, oczywiście. - Mechaniczna Pomarańcza - Ghost in the Shell (1995) - The Wall (Ściana, ta z muzyką Pink Floyd'ów) - Człowiek z blizną - Ja to nazywam trylogią o Wietnamie - Pluton, Czas apokalipsy i Łowca jeleni. - Ojciec chrzestny (pierwszy) - Skazani na Shawshank - Solaris (1972) Inne filmy warte obadania (uwaga! to będzie długie!): Iniemamocni, Iniemamocni 2, Whiplash, Bogowie, Bóg Nie Umarł, Żywot Briana, Monty Python i Święty Graal, Sens życia wg Monty Pythona, Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, Pokłosie, RoboCop (ten z '87, naturalnie), Kler, Wołyń, Więzień Labiryntu, Więzień Labiryntu: Próby ognia, Więzień Labiryntu: Lek na śmierć, Stalker, Zwierciadło, Dzieciństwo Iwana, Nostalgia , Nietykalni, Lemmy, Skyfall, Wilk z Wall Street, Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie, Drive, Katyń, Mroczny Rycerz, Edward Nożycoręki, Control, 12 prac Asteriksa, Pianista, Kung Fury, Gorączka, Zjawa, Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi, Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla, Cobra, Taksówkarz, Uciekający pociąg, Dunkierka, Buntownik z wyboru, Upadek (1993), Powrót do przyszłości, Full Metal Jacket, Leto, Django, Kevin sam w domu, Dzień Świra, Wściekłe Pięści Węża, Sarnie żniwo, Symetria, Brudny Harry, Blues Brothers, Lista Schindlera, Seksmisja, Przełęcz Ocalonych, Braveheart - Waleczne Serce, Deadpool 2, Star Wars (stara trylogia), Nieśmiertelny, Akira, Pulp Fiction, Chłopcy z ferajny, Święci z Bostonu, Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem, Forrest Gump, Obcy - decydujące starcie, Czas surferów, Terminator, Terminator 2: Dzień sądu, Karbala, Gladiator, Zielona mila, Łowca Androidów, Goldfinger, Leon zawodowiec, Matrix, Kiler, Życie jest piękne, Szeregowiec Ryan. Uff... KSIĄŻKI Książek za dużo nie czytam. Do ulubionych należą Ojciec chrzestny ''Puzo, ''Wiedźmin Sapkowskiego (cała seria), Mechaniczna Pomarańcza ''Burgessa, ''Proces Kafki, Solaris Lema i seria Metro Glukhovskiego (wliczając uniwersum). Z lektur szkolnych - Zbrodnia i Kara ''Dostojewskiego oraz ''Ferdydurke Gombrowicza. GRY Nietypowym jest być chłopakiem w wieku dojrzewania i nie lubić gier. Gra życia? Silent Hill 2... Piękna historia, świetny klimat, genialna ścieżka dźwiękowa, ambitny sposób straszenia, ogólne poczucie obcowania z grą wybitną... Drugie Ciche Wzgórze ma to wszystko. Gdybym miał na siłę zrobić listę pozostałych świetnych tytułów, to zapewne byłyby to następujące giereczki: - Half-Life 1+dodatki+2+obydwa epizody (bo są to gry tak genialne, że o la Boga!... i gdzie jest HL3 ja się pytam?!) - Heroes of Might & Magic III (bo jest to produkcja kultowa) - Wiedźmin (bo salamandry to płazy c:) - Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów (bo Iorweth to zwykły ......... c:) - Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon (bo opowiedziałbym wam fraszkę, ale adminom się to nie spodoba c:) - Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon - Serca z kamienia (bo nie ograłem jeszcze ,,Krwi i Wina") - Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon - Krew i Wino (bo nie, jednak już ograłem :/) - Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (bo to najlepsze z ,,niedopracowanych" dzieł interaktywnej rozrywki) - Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic (bo ten plot-twist był dobry...) - Bioshock (bo w tym tytule... jest to COŚ) - Civilization IV (bo grywalność jest niesamowita w tej cywilizacji) - Civilization V (bo jeszcze... jedną... turę...) - Spec Ops: The Line (bo nie kłamali z tym, że to ,,Czas Apokalipsy" gier komputerowych) - DOOM 2016 (bo przemoc, odpowiednio zaserwowana, też może być całkiem sympatyczna) - Fallout (bo po przebrnięciu przez początkową toporność, zostają tylko klimatyczne, nuklearne pustkowia) - Fallout: New Vegas (bo wojna nigdy się nie zmienia... za to Fallouty już tak i w przypadku tej gry była do zmiana bardzo dobra) - S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Zew Prypeci (bo jednak najlepszy Stalker ze wszystkich Stalkerów) - Far Cry 3 (bo dżungla siedzi w każdym z nas) - Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (bo lata 80', bejbe!) - GTA: Vice City (bo jak wyżej, bejbe!) - Metro: Last Light (bo fabuła raczej przeciętna, ale Martwe Miasto było bardzo niepokojące, fragment z obozem koncentracyjnym wgniatał w fotel, a taka jedna obrona takiego jednego miejsca pod koniec była zaje****a) - Call of Duty 4 i Battlefield 3 (bo kapitalny multiplayer) - Postal 2 (bo... cóż... gra na pewno ciekawa...) - Deus Ex: Bunt Ludzkości (bo narażę się zapewne wielu fanom serii, ale dla mnie giereczka lepsza nawet od pierwszego DX :/) - Alan Wake (bo to najlepszy thriller psychologiczny, w jaki grałem) - To The Moon (bo to piękna historia) - Amnesia: Mroczny Obłęd (bo możesz sobie śmieszkować z Amnezji, ale spróbuj wytrwać przy tym w nocy, po ciemku, na słuchawkach, w samotności dłużej niż godzinę) - Hotline Miami (bo jeszcze nigdy nie zawdzięczałem tak wiele klawiszowi ,,R") - Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number (bo jeśli kiedyś nazwiesz jakąś grę ,,trudną", to dobrze się zastanów) - Battlefield Bad Company 2: Vietnam (bo odwzorowanie Wietnamu jest fenomenalne) - Silent Hill (bo co ty wiesz o piekle? Ja tam byłem!) - Team Fortress 2 (bo ogólna estetyka i humor zrobiono świetnie) - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (bo nostalgia, humor i ogólna fajność) - Lone Survivor (bo klimat gęsty, fabuła świetna, soundtrack super itd.) - Polanie II (bo za dzieciaka tyle się w to grało...) - Medieval 2: Total War (bo kolejny niesamowicie grywalny tytuł) - Call of Duty: United Offensive (bo kolejna gra dzieciństwa... tak, jako 5-cio latek strzelałem do nazist... przepraszam, Niemców) - Penumbra: Czarna Plaga (bo to super horror jest) - Warcraft III z dodatkiem (bo tak!) - Hokus Pokus Różowa Pantera (bo najlepsza przygodówka, w jaką żem grał) - Gothic 1-3 (bo Jacek Mikołajczak jako Bezi powala na kolana) Generalnie wolę starsze tytuły (czasami nawet starsze ode mnie). No, i to tyle o mnie......jeszcze tu jesteś? Idź edytować wikię! Moje wypociny związane z JWS... * wkład A ty co, szczęścia tu szukasz?